<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say You Won't Let Go by TheSaioumaShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515854">Say You Won't Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper'>TheSaioumaShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Love, Self-Acceptance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go.'</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Ever since Seven came to rescue Y/N and had a run-in with the hacker, he's grown distance from her. She tries to get him to talk to her, both in real life and on the messenger, but he says he's too busy.</p><p>Y/N needs to get him to talk to her, worrying that he may get sick or may never want to talk to her ever again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say You Won't Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven was still at his laptop, an empty bag of Honey Budda Chips, 3 empty cans of Ph.D. Pepper, and an open can dangerously close to his laptop. He was currently working to fix the security system and could only do so from the apartment. That was the only reason he was even there. Though, if he hadn't had been here in time, Y/N would have been kidnapped by the hacker.</p><p>Meanwhile, Y/N was watching the redhead from the couch, which was just behind the corner leading to the exit of the apartment. He had been quiet for the past day. The only interaction they had was when Y/N gave Seven dinner the night before and when she took the bowl back so she could wash it. Anytime she tried to talk to him, Seven would either ignore her or snap at her, saying he would be out of her hair as soon as he was done.</p><p>He rarely ever went into the chatroom, going in only once to say he'll leave the RFA as soon as the hacker was dealt with. Yoosung and Y/N were in there at the time and while Y/N tried to convince him calmly, Yoosung exploded. Seven and Yoosung got in an argument before Seven left in a fit of rage.</p><p>After their fight, Seven had been acting differently. Unlike his usual self, pranking Yoosung or teasing Zen about his cat allergy. This Seven was more pessimistic, colder. In fact, he had been acting like this even before the fight. Ever since Y/N was almost kidnapped. The way Seven looked when he saw the hacker made Y/N suspect they knew each other, but didn't want to pry since she knew he would snap at her again.</p><p>Y/N couldn't touch anything in the apartment, so she was stuck to her phone or sleeping. Even if she could touch anything, there wasn't much. Rika seemed to not have been at her apartment a whole lot when she was alive. She seemed to have only used it for RFA purposes.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of thinking about how eventful the past day was, Y/N looked back at Seven, still typing away on his laptop. Seeming as she had nothing better to do, and judging by the time, she stood up from the couch and walked down the hall toward the bathroom, deciding to take a shower.</p><p>Turning on the water and letting it warm up a bit, Y/N couldn't keep Seven off her mind. She just wanted him to be happy and stay with her, but he was just so...unhappy. Y/N had already accepted the fact this was who he really was. A depressed and angry hacker who didn't want to get too close to anyone. She just had to accept the fact that, once he restored the security system, he would leave. And once the hacker was dealt with, he would walk out of her life.</p><p>After a long, refreshing shower with a lot of thinking, Y/N walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and a towel hanging from her head. She walked to the end of the hallway and peeked around the corner. Seven hadn't moved an inch from his spot. Though, there was a new bag of chips next to him. "The shower's open if you want to take one. I left some hot water for you since I don't know how you like your shower. Make sure you take one so you don't feel grimy." No response. Not a grunt or even a nod. Just as Y/N expected.</p><p>Y/N looked away from the redhead's figure, tears slowly developing in her eyes. She walked to the bedroom, and sat on the opposite side of the bed, facing away from the door. The salty water from Y/N's eyes finally began to fall. But they did so quietly. She didn't want to bother Seven. Not that he would care. He's made it quite clear he doesn't love her, that he never did love her. All the flirtatious jokes were just that, jokes. Making her believe he loved her.</p><p>As Y/N sat there, silently crying and shaking slightly, she did not notice the man standing in the doorway. He had guilt written all over his face. But he knew it had to be this way. His work made him too dangerous and his past made him messed-up. He couldn't get close to anyone, they would get hurt or they would reject him. That's just the way his life was. Stay a shut-in hacker, do his work, and get paid. No family, no friends, and certainly not lovers. Not wanting to see the pain he caused her, Seven quickly left the doorway toward the bathroom.</p><p>Seeing as there was nothing to do, Y/N changed into the clothes she proclaimed her pajamas, dried her hair a bit before placing the towels in a pile next to the bathroom door and going back to the bedroom. She slipped into bed and closed her eyes to go to sleep.</p><p>After about 45 minutes, Seven was finally done with his shower and put his clothes back on, his hair still a bit wet. He walked out of the bathroom before putting his glasses back on. He noticed the towels on the ground and brought them back into the bathroom. Having done that, Seven began his way back to his work station. At least, that's what he intended. But that's not where he ended up. He stopped in front of the door to the bedroom, facing into the room. Y/N seemed to be fast asleep, her back turned to the door, her hair all over the place, and the cover halfway off her body.</p><p>Seven had no control of his legs as he quietly walked into the room. He stopped at the edge of the bed and placed his hand gently on the bed, hoping the movement didn't wake her. Luckily, it didn't. Without thinking, he then began to speak in a soft voice. "Y/N. I'm so sorry." He clenched the hand that wasn't on the bed, looking at Y/N's sleeping form. "I'm sorry I've been cold. I'm sorry I've acted like an asshole. But I have to. I can't afford for you to get too close to me. You know my job. I can't risk you getting hurt. I can't risk getting myself hurt if you reject me because of who I really am."</p><p>Seven knew Y/N wouldn't respond. In fact, there was no way he could have said any of this to her face. He couldn't handle the reaction she would give him. But he still said it. He couldn't stop himself. "So please, Y/N. Stop. Stop trying to comfort me from afar. Stop trying to get close to me. Stop...being nice to me." Those words slipped out of his mouth. But he didn't regret them. He meant every word.</p><p>"No. I don't think I will. " A small voice spoke in the darkness. Seven knew he didn't say that, his voice was much deeper. Which meant...Y/N heard him. She was awake this whole time. She heard every word he said. His cover was blown.</p><p>Y/N sat up and grabbed Seven's wrist before he could escape. But Seven didn't even try to resist. All he did was fall to his knees in defeat, looking at Y/N with the guiltiest look he had ever had in his face.</p><p>"Seven, I don't care." Y/N let go of his wrist and took his hands, raising it up and placing her other hand on top of his. "I love you, Seven. I mean it. I fell in love with you from the moment I met you. I don't care if that's not the real you, if it's just a disguise. I don't care if the real you is the cold and depressed man. Those two versions of you are you. They are who you are and what I love about you."</p><p>Hearing all that just broke him. Tears began to fall from Seven's eyes, the heat from his face beginning to fog his glasses. Y/N let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seven didn't do anything. He just sat there as the waterworks began. After a good 3 minutes, he finally spoke.</p><p>"But, I can't." His voice was so broken. But it also sounded like he was letting go of something. Well, almost. "My job is too dangerous. And you don't know my past. You don't know how I grew up or how I became the way I am. If I ever told you, you would hate me for the rest of your life."</p><p>Y/N shook her head. "That's not true. I would love that part of you too. I would risk everything to be with you. And like you said, your past made you who you are. Even if you tell me your past, I will stay by your side because I love you. And if it's as horrible as you say it is, then I will still love you because you deserve it. Please, let me into your heart."</p><p>Seven thought for a second. Y/N's hug was so warm. He wanted to stay there forever. It was at that moment he realized he truly loved Y/N. He suppressed those feelings, hoping they would disappear. But all they did was grow. With every selfless act, every time Seven felt guilty for ignoring or snapping at Y/N, they grew.</p><p>Seven slowly wrapped his arms around Y/N, snuggling into her shoulder, not caring if his glasses got water on them or smudged. Y/N's hug was just so warm, it made him feel happy. For the first time in such a long time, he felt warmth in his heart that was happiness. And it was all because of Y/N.</p><p>"Please, Seven. Don't leave the RFA. Don't leave me. The others need you. I need you. Please reconsider leaving." Seven smiled. He genuinely smiled. "I won't leave. The RFA or you. Just promise. No matter what happens, no matter what I tell you, please. <b>Say you won't let go</b>."</p><p>Y/N nodded. "I won't let go. I will stay here, by your side, for as long as I live."</p><p>After what felt like hours, the two finally let go of each other. "Seven, whenever you feel like it, you can tell me everything. I don't want to pressure you." "Where do I even begin?" "Start with something easy."</p><p>Seven thought about it. "Well, my real name is Saeyoung. Saeyoung Choi. I'm one of the illegitimate sons of our current prime minister. And the hacker? He's my brother."</p><p>Seven stayed up all night with Y/N, telling him everything about himself and his past, his family. He also showed her what was on the floppy disk she found. Not once was Y/N afraid or hateful. She soaked it all in. She stayed silent and listened, only asking a few questions or for confirmation. When Seven was finally done, Y/N smiled. That smile confirmed. Y/N was the one he loved. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.</p><p>
  <em>I knew I loved you then</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you'd never know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I needed you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I never showed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just say you won't let go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just say you won't let go</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>